More Adventures of the Muppet Kids
by Pricat
Summary: A sequel series from Advntures of Muppet Kids and the Muppet Kids are having more fun and adventures than ever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like doing another series of one shots about the Muppet Kids but I hope people enjoy it like the last one.**

 **In this first one shot, it's Summer and while the Muppet kids are hanging out at the studio, Sneaker is causing her usual antics since Dudley told her about Deadly's antics**

I hope you like.

* * *

"Sneaker, get back here!" Sam yelled as the little thief was being her usual self.

It was still summer, and Tne muppet Kids were hanging out at the studio, but as usual Sneaker was causing mischief and was now ten along with R.J, Yoko and Zeus but Jareth was now nine.

Apparently Sneaker had been pranking and had gotten the idea after she'd heard about the Phantom of the Muppets who would prank Tne otjer muppets but Jareth was joining in her mischief being her goblin prince.

"You can't catch me, uncle Turkey!" Sneaker yelled as Deadly chuckled knowing that the little thief had been inspired by him.

Kermit sighed seeing Sneaker get away but knew she was just a tadpole surprised she was still her mischievous self despite being a little chubby thanks to a mishap at Bunsen's lab.

"Dad, she's just having fun plus we're gonna be in fifth grade this year remember?" Yoko said to her dad.

"She's gonna drive her teacher nuts, and shake up middle school when you get there." Kermit said seeing her nod sering her younger cousins in their swim gear since Sam had a pool at his and Janice's house, and they didn't mind the Muppet Kids Pkaying or swimming in it.

"Hey, Mommy let us and our cousins go swimming in our pool but what was going on?" Jane asked

"Sneaker was being mischievous as usual, driving your dad nuts Pkaying tag." Yoko said sering Jane and June giggle.

Jane, June, Thea, Yaga and Ziggy were in first grade now but loved it and loved school but Deadly chuckled hugging Thea since she was his daughter and when she'd started first grade, he had been pretty anxious.

"You Ojay, daddy?" Tnea asked him.

"Yes, but I missed you seeing you were swimming with your cousins." Deadly said seeing her nod seeing Jane and June go see what their Mom and their musical uncles were doing along with Ziggy.

Later that early evening they were having a BBQ but Jareth saw Sneaker eating a lot of burgers making him smile since he still liked her plus she was wearing a bigger hooded cloak which his dad had made for her.

"Wow, I'm getting a brotner or sister!" Yoko said as Kermit nodded stunning Tne otner Muppet kids making them excited, especially the younger kids in case Yoko's brother or sister was in their age group.

"That's not how it works, Yaga!" Sneaker said drinking Diet Pepsi as Kokoro giggled but she had a surprise for her little thief which she woukd tell her about later.

"Sneaker's right, since your dad adopted her, and I adopted Yoko when they were aroubd your age." Kermit told her.

"I didn't know that, my sister and Yoko were adopted." Thea said.

"Well her birth Mom Kokoro is part of her life now, so it's good." Constantine said seeing Sneaker chasing fireflies as it was Getying dark making Kokoro giggle sering Yaga join in along with Jane, June and Ziggy.

"Doesn't Thea want to play?" Yoko asked Jareth.

"She's afraid of the dark, and her dad has to sleep with her or cuddle her but they both get anxious when apart." Jareth explained making her understand.

They were having fun and excited for the new school year making their parents chuckle at their antics.


	2. A Little Misunderstanding

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more**

 **In this one, playing a game leads to antics but the kids learn to so,ve their problem**

* * *

"What's with the tutus?" Sneaker asked, seeing Jane, June and Sora in tutus.

"We have a recital coming up, since our folks signed us up for ballet." Sora said seeing her younger twin sisters having fun.

It was a few days before the new school year began, so the Muppet kids were hanging out as usual and Talkimg about things they were looking forward to.

Sneaker was using a yoga mat since she was practising both sumo wrestling, wrestling and karate moves which her sister was impressed by.

"Dad's gonna let you try out, right?" Yaga asked seeing Sneaker nod, her lime green bangs hanging around her face.

"I'm also gonna shake down suckers for lunch money hehe." Sneaker said rubbing her chubby webbed hands.

"I guess, but I'm hoping to try out for band!" R.J said seeing his cousins agree seeing their younger cousins in football gear.

Sam had told them about the Super Bowl so they were trying to renact it like the other day, trying to stage an NASCAR race using their trikes.

"Hey, that looks awesome let's go!" Jareth said

"I guess, but it's not gonna be fun since we won't be able to tackle them like in the sport." Sneaker said.

"Or are you afraid, sis?" Yaga said making eagle noises.

Sneaker then pushed her sister padt seeing the otjers look worried, plus Jane and June face palmed after Yaga's attempt at trash talk

"It's chicken mouses, not eagle ones!" Sora said

"Sorry, but I was kidding is Sneaker mad?" Yaga said.

"By the sound of boards breaking, Yep." Yoko said.

"But we were Pkaying, you know?" Yaga said, running off.

Constantine and Kermit wondered what the heck was going on because they coukd hear an angry Sneaker breaking boards and cursing in Russian.

"We were gonna play touch football, and things got a little heated." Jareth said.

"It was Yaga, that did it!" Tnea said.

"Maybevwe shoukd talk to Sneak, since it sounds like a misunderstanding plus these things happen.

It was good you to,d us, plus now Sneak had to,put money in the swear jar since Constantine translated." Kermit explained.

"Just like Carl, hehe." Constantine said seeing Kermit shoot him a look.

Yoko and the otjer kids saw Jareth putting on the football helmet, guessing he wanted to see if Sneaker was Ojay seeing her with her dad's iPod and had earbuds in her ears.

"Oh hey Jareth, relax I cooled down so take the helmet off." she said.

"That's good, we were kind of worried but is Yaga Ojay?" Jareth said.

"Yeah, my sister and I made up." Yaga said.

The otjers saw Sneaker pulling out a lot of coins from her cloak, putting them in the swear jar making Carl chuckle knowing the kid woukd shake things up.


	3. A Crazy First Day Of School

**A/N**

 **here's more of the stories, but hope you guys like.**

 **Sneaker throws one crazy party on the first day back at school, and gets expelled plus Kermit adopts another tadpole.**

* * *

It was the day Sneaker and her cousins had been counting down to, the first day of the new school year at Henson Elementary meaning an new year of fun, antics and friendship and right now Sneaker was late!

She'd slept through her alarm clock and it had taken Yaga jumping on her bed to wake the chubby, yet mischievous tadpole up so was wearing her signature cloak rushing to Tne bus stop.

Yoko and the otners were relieved, wondering what had kept her seeing Sneaker putting her earbuds on listening to her iPod.

"She slept through her alarm again, since she was exvited for today." Yaga said to them.

"Preparing mischief, I bet Pkus you, Jane, June, Thea and Ziggy are in first grade which is cool." Yoko said.

Zeus noticed Yoko seemed nervous about something, unaware her dad went to pick out her new brotner of sister, hoping it would work out.

"I'm good, don't worry." Yoko assured them hearing Sneaker snort whi,e eating cookies for breakfast.

At school, they were going to Tne auditorium but Sneaker had mischief planned knowing where the trap door was on the stage.

During the speevh, the teap door opened as the proncipal fell down and a party was beginning impressing the entire student body, including the entire fifth grade.

"Aw, Jareth is missing this ad he had a dentist check up this morning but we can tell him." R.J said to them hearing the pribcipal there demanding Sneaker went to Tne office.

At recess, Jareth and Tne otjers saw Sneaker leaving with Kokoro wondering what he missed.

"Sneaker turned assembly into this awesome party, which was awesome but guess she got expelled for it." Yoko said.

"She did have one more strike on her record, before it happened." Jareth said knowing they might be getting an new cousin.

They were going to the studio later seeing Sneaker sleeping, makimg Jareth understand guessing she had eaten a lot to comfort herself

"Hey, where uncle Ketmit?" Ziggy asked, making Sam chuckle.

"He went out, on a secret mission but he'll be back later." the eagle said.

Yoko knew where her dad was, but keeping it secret until her dad got home doing homework, along with her cousins.

Later, Sneaker and Jareth were doing art stuff sijce Sneaker loved art, more than food which impressed the adults and her cousins.

They were gigglimg seeing Jareth hug her but Jareth gave them a glare, like his dad or Deadly did.

"Uncle Kermit's back, and he stole a tadpole!" Sneaker said.

Tne other Muppet kids were curious, seeing a dark blue skinned amphibian kid, that was female.

"I didn't steal her Sneaker, I adopted her." Kermit said.

"Oh, yeah like how my dad adopted me, and you adopted Yoko." Sneaker replied.

Yoko chuckled at her cousin's answer, because it was cute.

"We shoukd throw her a party, to welcome her." Jareth said.


	4. Unleashing Magic

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories and listening to Unleash the Magic from Friendship Games gave me ideas, since I imagine Tne muppet kids having magic.**

 **In this one, Sneaker unleashes her magic, transforming into a human girl but uses it as an alter ego, of sorts.**

* * *

"Whoa, you have magic too Sneaker?" Jareth asked.

"Yep, we all do from what my dad to,d me, since we're awesome." Sneaker replied.

It was the next day, and Sneaker was at Tne studio while her cousins were at schol, and was using her magic to cause chaos since the adults were busy, preparing a welcome party for Maia.

"Sweet, but maybe we should show Yoko and learnt an new spell." Jareth said.

Sneaker was curious as Jareth showed her because he used it at school, to conceal his belly giving Sneaker a great idea.

"Teach me, Jareth." Sneaker demanded.

Jareth taught her Tne words, since the spells he used rhymed, like the songs he made up with her.

"Spasibo, comrade." Sneaker said.

She focused saying the spell, as green magic unleashed around her making Jareth and Dudley's Purpke eyes widen.

Sneaker had unleashed her magic, turning from a chubby amphibian into a human girl!

"W-Wow, just like Ponyo!" Sneaker said giggling.

"You look more pretty, as a girl." Jareth said blushing.

Sneaker looked at herself in the mirror, stunned smirking

"Maybe I can use this, for fun." Sneaker said.

Jareth saw her dress in black since Dudley had made her an outfit making Jareth impressed high fiving her.

"Let's not tell the others, since they won't get it." Sneaker said.

Dudley nodded so would help her since he learnt how to lie from Sneaker, seeing their cousins show up after school.

"Wow, Sneaker?" Yaga asked seeing her sister.

"I can explain, as I unleashed my magic." Sneaker told them seeing her cousins impressed so saw the spell wear off after a bit, but Sneaker giggled

She would put this spell to good use, seeing Jareth nod since their younger cousins were playing with Maia which was cute seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

Constantine understood seeing her eat cupcakes which was helping her weight, making him chuckle at her antics so Kermit sighed.


	5. Meeting Her Alternate Self

Jareth and Sneaker were stunned seeing a shy amphibian kid in a hooded cloak, that looked like Sneaker but wore a crown and a mole on her lip making them surprised.

"She must be you, from another dimension-" Jareth said.

Alternate Sneaker was hugging him making Sneaker surprised, guessing something had happened to her Jareth.

"I-I'm Sneaker, yes I'm from an alternate world." she said.

"We should tell my dad, or uncle Dudley." Sneaker said.

"I see your alternate self is here, but she can stay." Constantine said.

"Sweet, how would this work?" Sneaker asked.

"Let's go have tea, little thief." Constantine said

Both Sneaker and her alternate self were going to the kitchen or the break room, but they listened as Alternate Sneaker was explaining impressing both Jareth and Sneaker.

"Wow, so in your world you're royal!" Sneaker said.

"Yeah, but otjer kids treat me weird so I ran away." she said.

"We can help, our cousins too." Jareth said.

Dudley chuckled, knowing having two Sneaker's running around made Jareth excited, seeing his cheeks go pink.

"Hey, we can pretend you're my twin sister!" Sneaker blurted.

"Tnat's a great idea since you both look alike, but this will be fun." Jareth said seeing his Sneaker devouring cake like shots.

"Have some otjer me, as it's great!" Sneaker said.

Alternate Sneaker was eating but liking it since she had a sweet tooth, wondering where it came from wanting more making both Constantine and Dudley chuckle.

"She's gonna get chubby, hehe!" Jareth said.

Sneaker was sleepy after eating a lot going to take an nap, making her alternate self curious while eating more cake.

"It's just something she does, Ooh the party is later!" Jareth said.

"Oh, but I feel really hungry, like I can't stop eating hehe!" Alt Sneaker said.

Jareth smiled knowing she would grow chubby, just like his Sneaker going to get ready, for the party since the other kids were doing Tne same.


	6. Morning Antics

Constantine was tucking both Sneaker and her alternate self into bunk beds, but knew that things would be fun, plus was going heisting seeing them yawning from the party.

"Just get some rest you two, as it'll help you grow." he said kissing their heads.

They were out like lights, making him relieved turning on night lights leaving them be.

The next morning, both Sneaker and her alternate self were woken by Yaga, as she had woken Tnem by blowing a bullhorn.

"Yaga, it's too early!" Sneaker said making Yaga jump running out.

"Yaga, Tnat wasn't a good idea you know?" Constantine said.

He guessed that Yaga was feeling a tad left out, because Sneaker had her birth Mom and her alternate self

"Hey, you don't have to act out, to get attention.

Just be yourself, alright?" he said.

"I guess, daddy." Yaga said going to her room.

He was making breakfast, knowing that would make Sneaker happy again, since Yaga had just wanted attention, making Kokoro underdtand

"Maybe I should bond, with Yaga." she said.

Constantine nodded, as that might help seeing the pancakes were ready, but saw Sneaker and her alternate self up.

They were eating pancakes, but talking about cool things so was making Constantine relieved

* * *

Sneaker was helping her alternate self prepare for her first day of school, but Constantine would explain to the principal that it was Sneaker's twin sister.

"Relax, as our cousins will be there if anything happens." Sneaker assured her.

"Thanks, as back where I lived I didn't have any friends, plus my parents were busy.

But here, I have you and Yaga Pkus your parents are awesome, and want to play with you." Alt Sneaker said.

"It's fine, I like having you around too." Sneaker said.

Alt Sneaker grinned at this, but hoped that school would be okay, as Sneaker was assuring her that it would be okay.

"Yeah, plus I didn't go to school before." Alt Sneaker told her.


	7. Causing Mischief

"Wow, so Jareth's a dragon, like the ones in books, uncle Dudley?" Sneaker asked.

"Not like those ones, but yes a dragon boy, plus Deadly and I are dragons too, but Piggy is the only one who knows." Dudley replied, as she had seen Jareth's tail pop out at gym class.

"Yeah, a lot of kids were being mean, making wide cracks or pointing so I scared them off." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, your teacher called me, but at least you were being helpful because you care about Jareth." Dudley asked, seeing her nod, because she cared about the dragon boy.

Plus the kids were excited, because they were going on another vacation, to Hawali making Sneaker happy because she wanted to go treasure hunting, along with Yaga making Constantone and Kokoro chuckle, at their little thieves.

"Yep, plus it is very magical there, from what I have heard." Deadly said, making Jareth curious.

Afyer what had happened in Gym class, the blue scaled and skinned nine year old was shy, which made Sneaker sigh, giving her dragon prince a hug.

"Thanks, as I needed that because I felt insecure, you know?" Jareth told her.

He chuckled, as they were pulling pranks, making Deadly chuckle, because he knew that Sneaker and Jareth liked each other, plus Sneaker was good for his little phantom, which Dudley agreec with knowing Hawali would be fun, seeing his and Piggy's kids, Suki and Sumi agree.

* * *

"Whoa, look at Yaga hanging upside down, on the monkey bars!" Stevie said giggling.

"Won't she get hurt, doing it like that, or get light headed, like when Sora does too many loop de loops?" Jane asked seeing Sneaker chuckle.

"Nope, she's using her tail, as Jareth showed me and Yaga, how to do the monkey bars, with no hands but using our tails." she told her younger Cousibs

They were pkaying on the indoor pkay equipment, Tbat Kermit had bought for the studio, since they got bored easily leading to chaos and Ketmit and the adults kbnew they loved the pkay equipment at the park.

"Yaga Bad Frog, what the heck?" Sam said, as he and Janice were checking on them, so surprised Tbat some of the kids were being date Devils using the pkay equipment.

"We're having fun, Dadfy but Yaga's being careful." Jube assured him.

"Yeah, Pkus uncle Deadly showed me, Jareth and Yaga, to do it." Sneaker replied.

Sam sighed, shaking his blue feathered head, knowing somebody was gonna get hurt, seeing Deadly practising magic sighing, hoping Hawali would help him.

Sneaker was juggling Swedish meatballs, and making her cousins giggle ad they ended up in her mouth, belching making them giggle, along with making her belly happy since Dudley was making her bigger cloaks, due to her growing belly.

"You think, a certain chef won't mind, you did that?" Yoko asked.

"Nope, but they were good, comrades." Sneaker said patting her belly, making Piggy smile.

Constantine and Kermit knew that Sneaker got mentally bored, which was why here, she had a blast because there were lots of things she coukd do, Tbat kept her engaged mentally, since she was expelled from school hearing her imitate Domijic Badguy, making Constantine laugh hysterically knowing like him, she was good at impressions..

"Wow, she's pretty good, you know?" Kermit said, seeing Kokoro nod.

"She does that at gulag too, helping with the revue." she said.

"Yep, like Constant, she's talented, but mischievous and too bad her teacher didn't see." Kermit replied.

Cobstantine chuckled, seeing Sneaker just being herself, because she was like him so was spending more time with her, since her Cousibs went to school everyday, which made Kermit grin because it was cute.

Plus Jareth knew that Sneaker would lov being in the Labyrinth, where he, Deadly and Dudley came from, Pkus with Deadly being the new king, it made him a prince for real, not just a cute thing that Sneaker called him so coukd take her there.


	8. Keeping A Secret

"The world you, your dad and uncle come from is awesome, Jareth!" Sneaker said.

"Yep, plus we can come anytime we want, and my dad is the new king." the dragon boy said.

"Awesome, but feel tingly, is that normal?" Sneaker asked, making him grin.

They'd been in the Labyrinth having fun, but happy that Sneaker liked being there, unawsre being exposed to tne magic of that world was making her change which Jareth noticed sering her skin get scaly.

"That's okay, but you're becoming magical. " Jarethreplied makimg her get it.

Tbey were back at the studio, but having a snack, since having adventures made you hungry, unaware Deadlyknew where they'd been, not minding and knew Sneaker had been exposed to the Labyrinth's magic seeijg Jareth nod.

They were keeping it a secret from the other kids, as they would want to go too knowing their uncles would freak, except for Dudley, since Deadly took Suki and Sumi to the Labyrinth to play sometimes.

Sneaker giggled, at this unawsre smoke rings were coming out of her nostrils making Jareth grin and Dudley impressed along with Deadly, guessing that Sneaker had been playing in the Labyrinth and had embraced it's magic, which was a special gift needing to tell Constantine who was putting Yaga down for her nap.

* * *

"Cool, my sister's becoming a dragon frog girl?" Yaga asked her parents at dinner.

"Yes, but we have to keel it a secret, as the otners don't know sweetie fly." Kokoro said.

Sneaker had fallen asleep after they had gotten home from the studio and Constantine knew, that waking her up was a bad idea especially now she coukd breathe fire, so we're letting her wake up on her own, plus they needed to talk with her abiyt what was happening to her, unaware Dudley already had explained things.

"Daddy, Sneaker will be alright, don't worry." Yaga said seeing Kokoro nod.

"It's just your sister might be tempted to show otners, Tbat she can breathe fire and fly now which woukd not be good, for her or us." Cobstantine said hearing Kokoro snort.

"You've taught Sneaker well, so she's street smart, compared to most of her cousins." she assured her husband.

"Mommy is right, abd we can help her out, as we are family, like Aunt Nadya said." Yaga said.

"What's going on, did I miss something?" Sneaker said walking in, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, have a good nap?" Cobstantine asked, hearing her giggle.

"It's eight o clock at night, but yeah I did." she replied yawning.

She was making herself pancakes, impressing Kokoro that her eldest daughter could cook, seeing Constantine nod, remembering she had made them the morning after they'd first met, making Sneaker wonder, if he was alright.

"It just brought back a good memory, of the morning after we first met." he said to her.

"After she hit you in tne head with a rock, right dad?" Yaga said as Sneaker giggled ag that memory.

"I thought he was a cop, trying to arrest me, it was self defence!" she said making Kokoro giggle.


	9. Treasure Hunting

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's ore of the stories, and this one was inspired after watching Muppet Treasure Island for the first time Ladt night, and I could not resist writing something where Sneaker and her cousins are searching for Yreasure**

 **In this one after hearing many stories of treasure hunters and pirates, Sneaker and her cousins decide to go Yreasure hunting, by borrowing a pur ate ship TNA their folks had used, along with sailing to a certain island.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and like where these are going.**

* * *

The kids were excited, after finding a treasure map as Constantine had told them stories of treasure hunters, and of pirates which zKermit was worried about, but Sam chuckled as it was harmless fun remembering when they'd been looking for treasure along with fighting pirates, making both Sneaker and Yoko surprised, that their uncles had did that.

"Yeah, when did you do that, or are you saying that to impress them, from the stories I've been telling them?" Constantine told them making Sam annoyed.

"We did, but it was a long time ago, Bad Frog because you can't have adventures, and be a good father at the same time." he said unaware Sneaker had foubd a real treasure map.

"Maybe later, we'll tell that story, you know?" Kermit said, as Sneaker and Yoko winked.

"Or when we come back from finding treasure, we'll have a cool story, to tell them." Sneaker said as Yoko chuckled, seeing Jareth agree with her as they'd foubd the pirate ship their folks had sailed on, making Jareth, Sora, Sneaker, R.J and Zeus excited, as they were dressed for the part, wondering where Sneaker was.

"Here I am comrades, ready for an adventure?" she said dressed very cool as being a fearsome captain suited her, p,us had a real sword in her hilt just in case leaving unaware Sam had been told by their younger Cousibs.

"This isn't good, as they might meet other pirates, or lost out there at sea or get cabin fever!" Kermit said to them, knowing they had to go after the kids, dressing like pirates again, for the first time in forever, but there was one problem.

"Constantine, Deadly, look after the younger kids, until we get back alright?" Kermit said.

"Whatever good frog, but Sneaker won't come back, until she finds treasure." Constantine said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sneaker and her Cousibs had foubd an island on the middle of the ocean, so we're going there in search of treasure, unawsre their folks were worried about them, and coming to find them but Jareth was reading the map since the other kids had shovels for digging out the treasure chest, having fun since this was like the best idea for an adventure ever.

"Yep, as I'm pretty sure that our folks never went treasure hunting, you know?" Jareth said.

"Yeah you have a point, as I can't see my dad going along, being strict." Sora said entering a temple that Yoko had foubd making the kids excited, because this was the temple on the map, entering.

Kermit was surprised that the kids had sailed, to a familiar island that he and the others had been to before, hoping there weren't any angry warthogs chasing their kids, making Dudley, Sam, Rowlf and Scooter get it.

"Relax, ad we haven't been there in a long while, maybe the warthogs are gone." Sam assured him."

They were on the island, looking for clues that the kids were here, seeing Dudley flying overhead, saying he had spotted the temple, giving directions making them realise the kids had went inside.

"When we get home, we so have to tell them not to board a pirate ship, sail to an island to find treasure." Sam said hearing the kids giggle, finding treasure, relieving the adults impressed by what they were wearing.

"You realise you coukd have gotten hurt, or in trouble, if we had not shown up." Kermit said.

"Yeah, but we didn't, Pkus we had Sneaker to help if any bad guys showed up." Jareth said.

"We'll talk more when we get back home, but let's go." Sam said as they were then taking the treasure chest.

When they got home, the younger kids were excited, seeing their older cousins dressed like pirates, and they had brought Yreasure back, impressing Constantine and Deadly wanting to hear how their older cousins did it.


	10. Take Your Kids To Work

"Where's Jareth, as it's Take Your Kids to Work Day?" Yoko asked.

"He's going to where his dad rules, as King of the Labyrinth." Sneaker said.

"Oh yeah, Deadly is a King, but Jareth's really happy about it, I bet." Sora told them.

It was indeed Take Your Kid to Work day which made the Muppet kids excited, because they could be with their parents, helping but having fun at the same time, noticing Sneaker was not so happy about the day, because what her dad did, didn't count as a job making the other kids get it.

"We have to fibd a way to cheer her up, since Jareth or Deadly aren't here, to turn that mood upside down." Yoko said.

Kermit understood, as he was letting them do their own segment, and it wad being aired on Up Late with Piggy tonight, and Sneaker was really good at helping come up with good ideas but being here in the sBut tudio and what today was gave them ideas, about their segment.

"Yeah, we can pretend to work, just like our folks, which is gonna be funny!" Sora said.

But Yoko had an idea, seeing Sneaker by herself, remembering what Tneir teacher had said, that thievery was not a job going over to her favourite and mischievous cousin, explaining her idea making Sneaker excited to join in.

The adults wondered what was going on, guessing they were working on their segment idea, seeing them dressed like they were at work like them, making Ketmit very curious, to what the segment was about guessing the kids didn't want them to see yet, which was fine.

"Too bad Jareth's not here, as he could be a king in our segment!" Sneaker said.

"Who says, that I can't?" Jareth said, appearing from out of thin air, as Sneaker kissed him.

"We're doing this awesome segment that uncle Kermit is letting us do, and we decided to do it about what we wanna be, when we grow up." Sneaker explained to him, making the dragon boy excited.

He was helping but dressed like his dad, which made him look mysterious which Sneaker liked making the kids smile because this was becoming a good thing, and by late afternoon were done hoping the adults liked it, while Yoko wad sending it to her dad so it could be aired on Piggy's show later tonight, making the kids proud of themselves.

"Hey, let's do another one!" Jareth said, as the other kids agreed.


	11. Becoming Super Kids

"Touchdown, comrades!" Sneaker said giggling.

"Sneaker, this isn't the best place to pkay touch football!" Kermit said.

It was a rainy, miserable day, so the Muppet kids coukdn't pkay outside like normal, plus the younger kids were at school, so Sneaker had suggested touch football which they knew how to play, without it being too rough, so Kermit yelling an

noyed them.

"He-lo we're kids, we're supposed to be rambunctious, mischievous!" Sneaker said.

She and Yoko knew somewhere else they coukd play, which had more space, Bunsen's lab stunning Sora, R.J, Jareth and Zeus, since they'd never been in there seeing Sneaker unlock the locks.

"I break in here a lot, hence the locks comrades." Sneaker told them

Bunsen was working on something that gave you super powers, and Sneaker had just activated it, as it hit them!

"You alright, nothing odd?" Jareth asked them, feeling tingly, like the other kids.

"Wow, Jareth's becoming invisible!" Sneaker said giggling.

"Woah, what did that machine do to us?" Yoko asked.

Bunsen was surprised yet happy, that his invention worked knowing the kids now had super powers knowing they coukd put them to good use.

"Wanna play giant Jenga?" Jareth said, reappearing making the kids impressed.

They were doing so, but Yoko had super strength impressing and freaking out the female blue skin

ned amphibian making Sneaker impressed, seeing Zeus connecting to technology as he was using technological powers, R.J having musical powers and Sora was flying but Sneaker had all these powers, making them impressed.

"Nobody tell the adults, except my dad and uncle Deadly, because uncle Kermit and the others would flip." Sneaker said, accidentally breaking pens by using super strength.

"She's right, p,us this could be fun, like in comic boons like Super Eagle!" Sora said hovering, unawsre Sam saw but impressed.

""Yeah, we're super kids, hehe!" Zeus said, as Yoko giggled.

They saw Kermit there, wondering what they were doing in here, since Bunsen's lab was too dangerous to pkay in, stunned when Sneaker pucked him up making him surprised by how strong she was, for a tadpole.

"A-Alright let's calm down, but how did this happen, to all of you?" Kermit said.

"Pleading the fifth, uncle!" Sora said to him.

Sneaker then was imagining about the indoor pkay equipment becoming a theme park, as her eyes gleamed, and it happened, meaning the little thief had imagination power, meaning anything she imagined became real, making her and her cousins excited knowing Sneaker would only bring good things she imagined to life.

"This is awesome, comrades!" Sneaker said.


	12. Watching The Oscars

**A/N**

 **I couldn't resist writing this one, but the Oscars Ladt night inspired this, as I wanted to stay up and watch the ceremony so imagining that Sneaker stayed up to watch the ceremony.**

 **In this one, the Oscars are happening, and the Muppet kids want to watch the ceremony but their parents say they can't, so Sneaker watches the ceremony for them, while doing something for her blog, Gulag TV but the next day, she is exhausted much to Kermit's surprise**

* * *

Sneaker and her cousins were excited, because tonight was the Oscars ceremony and so were their folks since they were having an Oscar party at the studio making the Muppet kids grin because Dudley had told them how classy the ceremony was plus Jareth was wearing a mini tux, with a top hat like Deadly's making Sneaker giggly, her cheeks going pink.

"You look handsome, like the dragon prince you are, Jareth." she said, wearing a black dress.

"Thanks, since Dadfy was too shy to come, so uncle Dudley helped, but you look pretty." Jareth replied.

Both Constantine and Dudley found this adorable knowing that Jareth and Sneaker had feelings, for each other which was sweet, plus Nadya had taught Sneaker the waltz since there was going to be dancing at this party.

"Shoukdn't Dudley ask Aunt Piggy to dance, you know?" Yoko asked.

"He will, but letting your dad dance with her too, since they're friends, I guess." Sneaker said as they were sitting at a table since there was going to be a meal, nit the kids were drinking soda or sparkling appke cider which had no alcohol in it.

"Yeah, and too bad Nadya couldn't come, because she makes your dad really happy." Sora I'd, drinking of an Oscar shaped goblet since Dudley had helped pkan this party, remembering thevSuperbowl party, which had involved epic antics, like a football game in thevstudio, which Sam had started.

Jareth could hear The Phantom of the Opera music pkaying, while he and Sneaker were dancing, plus Constantine saw Dudley rake a photo but knew it was sweet hoping Deadly was alright.

Kermit knew that the kids wanted to watch the Oscars ceremony, but it was Sunday and except forvSneaker, the other kids had school tomorrow so felt it wasn't the greatest idea, because their kids would be too tired and zone off in class.

"Your dad is a buzzkill, which is not cool, at least Uncle Sam is working on that." Sneaker told Yoko.

"Yeah, I know but you can watch it, and tell us if anything cool happens." Zeus said to Sneaker.

"Challemgevaccepted, since Nafya doesn't come home until tomorrow, so yeah." Sneaker replied as they fist bumped which was their thing, but the adults foubd it cute.

* * *

The next day after school had let out, the Muppet kids were going to thevstudio like normal but when they got there, they saw Sneaker trying to stay awake, failing miserably making Jareth grin, stroking her long lime green hair gently seeing she was tired.

Kermit walked in with snacks that were leftovers from last night's Oscar party, seeing Sneaker asleep and snoring, since he guessed she'd stayed up late or all night, watching the Oscars ceremony so left her be.

"Yes, she did it, but we should let her sleep, and save her some snacks for when she wakes up." Yoko said softly.

After doing homework, they were hanging out but saw Sneaker awake, but still groggy from staying up all night, eating star shaped cookies from the party and drinking chocolate milk relieving them listening to her tell them about the ceremony, plus had posted something on her blog, Gulag TV.

Later that early evening, they were seeing Sneaker doing art stuff, because she was too tired, to pull mischief making her uncles relieved plus Nadya saw the little thief yawn, seeing her out like a light making Kermit sigh.

"She just needs more sleep, good frog." Constantine said to him.


	13. Older For A Day Again

"Wow, you still have the growing up dust, from the Ladt time it was used, and your dad didn't ask for it back?" Sneaker adked seeing Jareth nod.

"Yep, he knows I have it, and guessed we make better use of ot, you know?" the blue scaled dragon boy said.

They were hanging out, since their other cousins were sick, with a flu bug that wad going around which they hadn't caught yet much to Constantone and Deadly's relief seeing the adults driving, giving both kids an idea.

"C'mon, let's get big, and learn to drive!" Sneaker said, seeing Jareth agree sprinkling dust from the vial on him and Sneaker, which was starting to kick in, sering Sneaker as a teenager making him blush, because she looked really pretty, hearing her giggle.

"Wow, when you get older, you look handsome like in books!" Sneaker said.

"Yeah,and you get pretty, but let's go get our licences." Sneaker said.

Kermit and the other adults were surprised seeing two teenagers that looked like Jareth and Sneaker, making Deadly grin knowing that Jareth and Sneaker had used the growing up dust, to make themselves older for a day again which was cool, knowing the other adults would not question things, sering Sneakervace the test.

"Wow, she's good behind the wheel, and guess Constantine taught her to drive." Deadly told himself.

Sneaker hoped that Jareth could pass the test too' so they could both drive cars or golf carts without the adults saying they couldn't or that they were too little to, seeing Jareth pass too making Deadly proud along with Constantine knowing their cousins woukd be impressed when they got better, knowing Jareth and Sneaker woukdn't turn back to their normal ages, until after sunset.

"I knew we could do it, and uncle buzzkill doesn't know, the perfect crime!" Sneaker said.

"Yep, but let's go have fun." Jareth said to her, giggling.

After sunset, they were their normal aged again, but had done something they would have to wait a few years to do, like their other Cousibs knowing they would be impressed, when they told them.

Constantine and Deadly were knowing that their kids were very mischievous, but smart so had tricked Kermit using growing up dust.


	14. Planning A Birthday

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Sneaker's birthday is coming up and she and the others are very excited but Constantine is planning a birthday party for his little thief with the help of the others, plus Deadly is being mischievous as usual.**

* * *

Jareth and the other kids were excited, because Sneaker's birthday was coming up plus had bought her birthday gifts, and knew the adults were helping Constantine throw a party, so we're keeping it a secret from her for now.

"Hey comrades, what's going on, why did you stop talking?" Sneaker asked them.

"Nothing, don't worry Sneaker as it's all good." Jareth said to her, as the kids were playing on the play equipment, but Sneaker was doing the monkey bars, using her tail, since she was still a tadpole, like her cousin Yoko.

"Yeah, this is awesome, plus things are going to be fun, you know?" she said to them.

"Yeah, we know what you're talking about, Sneaker." Zeus said, winking at the other they were having fun, and being themselves making Kermit relieved that Sneaker was behaving and not causing mischief, making the adults surprised.

"It's alright, as this is good and an nice change." Kermit told them.

The other Muppets were agreeing, hoping her weird behaviour would stay for a while, compared to her normal mischievous behaviour, seeing Deadly making potions, and pranks making the others sigh, as he was being his usual self, and hoped that it was not anything harmful.

"Uncle Deadly's pranks are mischievous, not harmful, you know?" Sora told him.

Dudley nodded, seeing his twin brother being mischievous, but he was bored since Kermit and the others woukd not let him help, with things so was causing mischief to get attention, so was seeing the kids grin.

"Awesome, Uncle Deadly's being cool, and nobody's stopping him, or mad." Sneaker said excited.

Constantine saw that things were getting mischievous, plus had gotten a call from the local bakery, about Sneaker's birthday cake so wanted to tellKermit and the others, since Deadly being mischievous was distracting everybody, makijg Kermit wonder what Constantine wanted, going to the break room seeing his mischievous cousin drinking tea, hoping the others were keeping Deadly under control.

"Sneaker's cake is ready, so we can picking up tomorrow." Constantine told him.

Kermit nodded, as he was wanting to help with his niece's birthday party and saw the kids helping Deadly with magic tricks but Sneaker was playing with one of Deadly's crystals like a ball, which was fine as it was one he'd made using his powers and did not mind her using it.

* * *

Sneaker was still sleeping on the morning of her birthday, as Constantine entered her room with a mini cake but had lit candles knowing his little thief would love the idea of cake for breakfadt singing Happy Birthday in Russian seeing Sneaker begin to stir, grinning realising what today was, seeing her dad there with cake.

She blew out the candles, but was getting up as it was her birthday, wondering what her cousins were up to.

"I'm not sure sweetie fly, we'll find out later, alright?" Constantine replied to her.

She guessed they were being secretive, because it was her birthday, guessing they wanted to surprise her so was doing her own things for a bit like art stuff but also karate impressing Constantine with her skills, because she was still his little thief knowing she was growing up.

She was stunned arriving at the studio, seeing her cousins wearing party hats, and that a surprise party was starting, making her very excited hugging them.


	15. Making An New Friend In Crystal

The kids were curious, seeing a magenta furred girl theirvage with shoulder length magenta hair, wearing a cardigan with jeans but had a tail, impressing Sneaker guessing the girl was from the Labyrinth seeing Jareth nod.

"That's my cousin, Crystal who is a lot of fun, but living with my dad and uncle Dudley, plus she is shy, so we have to make her feel welcome." the light blue scaled youngster told his cousins, seeing them look at Sneaker.

"You guys relax, Sneaker has met Crystal before, and they're friends, so you have nothing to worry about." Jareth said seeing Crystal hug Sneaker, hearing the chubby but mischievous female tadpole giggle.

"You have a point, Jareth, but is Crystal gonna go, to school?" Sora asked, seeing Crystal nod, but she was nervous about it, because she never went to school, despite being castle schooled by her uncles, making the other kids get it plus had no idea that Crystal was partially sighted, or had a long cane.

"Hey, let's show her aroubd, since she'll be here a lot!" Zeus said, seeing Crystal nod using her long cane, which she had made unseen through her magic, which she was also keeping secret, until she felt comfortable around them which Jareth got, letting her tell them in her own time.

"They will get it, but you are awesome, plus they know I have magic." he told her, seeing her think about it, as they were hanging out with the others, yet Yoko sensed something was going on with Crystal, making the magenta furred goblin girl sigh, revealing making them curious, and accepting making her surprised.

"I never meant to lie, but I thought you might not want, to be friends." Crystal said.

"We do, as you're pretty cool, plus all of us are different like Zeus being really smart, R.J loving music and being able to p,ah piano, Jareth being magical and a dragon boy, Sora being picky about things, me being like my dad a bit, and Sneaker being a master thief in training but an amphibian eating machine, so you fit in great here, you know?" Yoko expkained.

"Alright, we can be friends, since I want them, plus new to things here." Crystal replied, unaware Deadly was watching, happy the other kids were making Crystal feel part of their group and welcome, letting them be seeing her use her magic impressing them, because they loved when Deadly did it, making him grin.

"They're bonding well with Crystal, and making her feel welcome." Dudley told his brother.

"Yeah, but we can help her too, especially when she starts school." Deadly told him.

They were hanging out, but saw the kids and Crystal having fun, plus they were being good friends to Crystal despite her being new to the group, knowing this was a good thing to let Crystal come to this world, and make friends like her mom wanted for her which was a good thing, but knew that this was a good thing.


	16. Meeting Piper

"Whoa, who's that, as they look awesome, and a wild kid like a certain drummer?" Sneaker heard Yoko ask.

"Yeah, that's Animal's niece, and Wikd and musical like him, her parents sent her here, since you know?" Kermit replied.

"Cool, so she's aroubd our age, right, you're worried that Sneaker might get her, to be her lackey?" Sora asked.

"Maybe but maybe you guys can help her, as she kind of is on the spectrum, like Sneaker." Kermit said.

It was Spring and Spring Break, so the kids were off school, well Sneaker had an extended vacation because her antics frightened the teacher, and the principal, so maybe having another kid that was wild like her might help, seeing the wild red haired and furred girl running aroubd, making Sneaker giggle, because it was cute but funny, making Animal and the rest of the Elevtric Mayhem worry, despite Sneaker's rep.

"Piper like this, new friends!" she said excited, hugging Sneaker along with the other kids, despite being muddy because they were gonna look for eggs, seeing Piper excited, after they explained to her, seeing her grab a basket making them get it.

"This kid is awesome, you know, she could be part of our group, you know?" Sneaker told her cousins which impressed yet surprised them, along with the other adults, since they were a pretty tight group, to the point where they hated Robin trying to join, yet Piper was okay which Constantine got.

"She knows what it's like to be the different one, you should be proud, good frog." he told Kermit.

They were finding eggs especially with Piper's help, which impressed them, including Sneaker making the adults get it, as the little thief saw that Piper was on the spectrum but on a different part than her, which her cousins got seeing Piper looking longingly at music equipment including a mic bit moreso drums, giving Sneakervan idea, making her other cousins exchange a look.

"Sneaker, this isn't one of your tricks, right?" Yoko asked her mischievous cousin.

"Nope, she wants to play drums, so let her, she is getting grumpy, like me when adults won't let me do art, p,us Aninal won't mind." Sneaker told them, making them get it, seeing Piper pkaying with a bracelet on her wrist since she was becoming antsy.

"Hey, hey it's alright, plus Sneaker gets like that, when others don't get her, or not let her do what she loves to do." Jareth told her making the wild female excited seeing Sneaker give her Animal's drumsticks, making the other kids nervous.

"She didn't swipe them, she asked Janice if Piper could borrow them." Floyd said seeing Piper playing and very good at it, making the other kids wonder if Piper would be good at art, seeing them nod.

"I think she's fitting in well with you guys, she was nervous about meeting other kids." Janice said.

"Because of her being wild, among other things right, as I know the feeling." Sneaker replied while recording Piper playing for her video blog, Gulag TV knowing the Internet would love this, plus after playing forva bit, Piper gave her uncle back his drumsticks.

"It okay, uncle happier when drumming." Piper said as the food was ready so we're eating making everybody happy, because things had not been too chaotic with Sneaker being around, guessing it was a good thing, that Piper was here seeing Stevie and Ziggy nod hoping they could help Piper out as she was part of the family.


	17. Skipping School By Accident

"Ugh stupid alarm clock, I just wanna stay in bed!" Sneaker growled breaking the clock, by hitting the snooze button by her super strength grinning, yawning as she and Jareth had been up all night having fun and causing mischief using their newly acquired super powers.

Constantine understood this, but he was letting her be, knowing she would be grumpy, or have a meltdown involving her super powers because he and Deadly were the only ones the kids had told, since a few days earlier an accident in Bunsen's lab had given Sneaker and her cousins super powers.

"Is Sneaker alright, but she was up all night, right?" Yaga asked, seeing him nod.

"Da, we should let her sleep, as she needs it, but you have school right?" Constantine replied to his younger daughter seeing her nod, hoping Sneaker was alright, as he and Nadya were taking her to school.

"You sure she realises it's a school day, right?" Sora asked, as she and Sneaker's cousins were waiting for her to walk with them to school, like normal so Yoko accidentally ripped the front door off the hinges, making the light blue skinned female amphibian embarrassed.

"No, it was cool, come on, let's go check on Sneaker." Jareth replied, becoming unseen, going up ahead of them, hoping Sneaker was alright knocking on her bedroom door, hearing annoyed sounds, so the light blue scaled boy opened the door seeing Sneaker still in bed, seeing the other kids join him, seeing the broken alarm clock.

"Hey Sneaker come on, we're gonna be late, super late." Zeus told her, seeing Jareth roll his eyes hearing Constantine home, wondering who was in the house, making Jareth grin going unseen.

"Oh hey uncle, we were trying to get Sneaker out of bed, sorry about the door." Yoko said.

"It's alright, but you should let her be, she was up all night." Constantine replied making them surprised.

"Yep, she and I were hanging out, you know?" Jareth said to tnem, appearing making Constantine chuckle.

He knew that Sneaker loved the light blue scaled dragon boy, guessing Deadly kne

w about the kids having super powers especially Jareth seeing the boy nod, as he saw Sneaker drinking coffee, to keep herself awake, stunned her cousins had skipped school today for her.

"Well we're friends, but family, plus you do get tired a lot, like your friend, Kade." Sora pointed out making Sneaker get it, since she needed more sleep making them get it seeing her zoning out, as Yoko carried her onto the couch, making Constantine impressed by this wrapping a blanket aroubd his little thief, seeing them leave.

* * *

"You think that Sneaker's gonna come, you know?" Jareth asked the other kids as it was later, so they were at the studio, keeping the fact they had not been at school from their parents, impressing Deadly as he knew but keeping it a secret.

"Probably, as uncle Constantine made her sleep more earlier." Sora replied, hovering as she loved being able to fly.

"Yeah she needs to sleep more, you know?" Yoko said to them.

It was later that early evening and the kids were hanging out, playing basketball as that was something Sneaker was pretty good at but after zoning out today, they doubted it, until they saw said female tadpole there, joining in being careful making her happy being with her cousins making Kermit happy.

"Yeah, I feel better, after sleeping all day." Sneaker told them, making Jareth get it, hugging her


	18. Going On A Vacation

"You're going on vacation, is that a good thing?" Jareth asked Sneaker, seeing the mischievous female tadpole nod as her dad had told her that they were going on vacation, knowing her cousins were surprised.

"Yeah it was his and Nadya's idea, so we can bond as a family, because things would be fun." Sneaker told the light blue scaled dragon boy making Jareth get it, knowing she would have plenty of stories to tell him and the other kids.

"That's good that you're gonna have family tine, you know?" Yoko told her, making Sneaker nod plus she hoped that things would be fine, that she could make it without her cousins, giving Zeus an idea adding Skype onto her phone so she and her cousins could talk to each other,

"Spasiba, as being able to talk to you while on vacation, might help me." Sneaker told him, making the other kids get it, hearing Constantine calling her, making Jareth guess that Sneaker was going to go pack for her vacation which they got hoping she would have fun with her dad and Nadya.

"Yeah, I will but Spasiba." Sneaker told tnem, before leaving making Constantine guess she had been hanging out with her cousins, seeing her nod joining her dad making the others happy, they were going on vacation because it meant that Sneaker was going to get ideas for things seeing Sneaker sigh.

"It's alright as things will be fine, plus it might relax her, like when my dad and I go on vacation." Jareth told tnem, making the others get it, because when that happened, Sneaker got worried, so Skype was a good thing.

The other kids were impressed that Jareth was taking this well, hoping he would be alright until Sneaker got back, plus she had asked them to keep an eye on her dragon prince just in case.

* * *

"I bet she's having fun, plus bet she and her dad are pulling antics, you know Pkus with her super powers she could pull things off." Jareth said to the other kids.

"Don't worry, she'll be back, Pkus did you Skype her?" Yoko asked him.

"Yeah but she did not reply, they don't eat amphibian's where they went, right?" Jareth said, making the other kids stunne by what the dragon boy just asked, seeing Yoko shake her head despite using her super strength to help the Electric Mayhem carry their instruments from their bus, guessing he was just missing Sneaker, like she did when he went on vacation.

"Hey why didn't you go onvisble and get in her suitcase, when you had the chance?" Zeus asked him.

"I was not thinking about that, plus she would expect that, plus I thought I could handle it!" Jareth snapped, sounding like Deadly when he got cross, but R.J had an idea as maybe Deadly could calm Jareth down, before he got unhinged.

"Good idea, as Uncle Deadly will know what to do, he is Jareth's dad." Sora agreed as she was flying ahead of them, seeing Deadly making something using science equipment making her guess, he was making potions or ome thing for tricks, stunning the adult dragon male seeing them.

"It's just potions, but you're not looking for me because of that, eh?" Deadly told them, listening to them tell him making him get it, guessing this would happen, as he knew what would calm Jareth making sweet tea for his son, as the light blue scaled dragon boy was drinking up getting sleepy making him happy.

Two weeks later, Sneaker was back but had brought stuff back for her Cousibs especially Jareth, unaware of how frantic he had been while she had been away, seeing them hug her especially Jareth.


	19. Hiding Being Secret Superheroes

Sneaker grinned, because she and the other kids had been doing super hero stuff, which the adults except for Constantine and Deadly didn't know about, and right now they were at school, trying to stay awake but it was hard so resting their heads on their desks zoning out, which surprised their teacher wondering if things were alright.

"Woah, we slept through class, even Sora and she's like the teacher's pet, let's hope our parents don't know, they might start asking questions plus good thing Sneaker's not at school, you know?" Zeus said, as it was the end of the day and their teacher had given the class math for homework, making Zeus grin.

"Maybe Sneaker and you shoukd do the night time hero shifts, your dads won't freak out, if you are up all night, or zone out the next day." Sora to,d Jareth, while they were going to the studio.

"I'll run it past her, if she's awake, but we like doing this stuff, with you." Jareth replied.

At the studio, they were doing homework which was easy, but after that, we're taking naps surprising Sneaker, despite watching Jareth sleeping, which was cute making Deadly chuckle, watching her sketch.

"I'm surprised the other adults have not asked questions, but they might." Sneaker said seeing Deadly agree because Jareth's teacher had texted him, guessing she might have texted the others, meaning her Cousibs were in trouble making Deadly get it.

"You have a point there, maybe Jareth and I should do it, that way they won't get in trouble." Sneaker said softly, going to get something to eat, going to tne break room, trying not to rip the door off it's hinges like last time, despite that impressing some of the adults, hoping her cousins woukd be alright.

When they woke up, tne otjer kids were looking forvSneaker, so they could talk, despite their parents wanting to talk to them, seeing Jareth go invisible, going to find Sneaker, seeing she was with Summer which was good, seeing her happy, that he was awake guessing the adults were yelling at their cousins because they fell asleep in school.

"So what, I did that too, when I was in school, remember?" Sneaker said making Jareth nod.

"Yeah, but maybe you and I shoukd you know?" tne light blue skinned dragon boy said.

"I get it, because our dads know, so they won't be so mad." Sneaker said, seeing Jareth nod his head happy she liked the idea, hoping their cousins were not in too much trouble.

* * *

A few days later, the adults noticed or were noticing that Sneaker was more tired and sleeping more during the day, unaware of the fact she and also Jareth were secret super heroes kicking butt and taking names using their powers which only Constantine and Deadly knew about, knowing how the other adults would react if they knew the other kids had powers too, or were also secret super heroes.

"How late were you two, doing you know, as Sneaker loojs more tired than you?" Kadec asked Jareth, as she was always hanging out with Sneaker and her friends, plus onew about and loved the secret superhero thing.

"Very late, besides this way, the otjers get out of trouble, you know?" Jareth to,d her, making the female raccoon kit sigh, hoping Sneaker would be alright, getting her soda for when she woke up because that would give her an energy boost.

The other kids were happy to learn that Sneaker was happy, to do super heroic stuff at night along with Jareth so that their parents would not get suspicious.


End file.
